parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Darien 'n Tracey Rescue Rangers
Chris1986's TV spoof of "Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers" (1989). It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast: * Chip - Darien/Tuxedo Mask (Sailor Moon) * Dale - Tracey Sketchit (Pokemon) * Gadget Hackwrench - Serena/Sailor Moon * Monterey Jack - Brock (Pokemon) * Zipper - Artemis (Sailor Moon) * Fat Cat - Zirconia (Sailor Moon) * Mepps - Tiger Eye (Sailor Moon) * Snout - Hawk's Eye (Sailor Moon) * Wart - Neflite (Sailor Moon) * Mole - Jedite (Sailor Moon) * Professor Nimnul - Carface (All Dogs Go to Heaven) * Dr. So-So - Dr. NoGood (DuckTales) Seasons: # Darien 'n Tracey Rescue Rangers (Season 1) # Darien 'n Tracey Rescue Rangers (Season 2) # Darien 'n Tracey Rescue Rangers (Season 3) Trivia: Gallery: Tuxedo Mask in Sailor Moon S the Movie.jpg|Darien/Tuxedo Mask as Chip Tracey Sketchit in Pokemon 4Ever.jpg|Tracey Sketchit as Dale Sailor Moon in Sailor Moon S the Movie.jpg|Serena/Sailor Moon as Gadget Hackwrench Brock in Pokemon 4Ever.jpg|Brock as Monterey Jack Artemis in Sailor Moon S the Movie.jpg|Artemis as Zipper Zirconia.jpg|Zirconia as Fat Cat Tiger's Eye (TV Series).jpg|Tiger's Eye as Mepps Hawk's Eye (TV Series).jpg|Hawk's Eye as Snout Nephrite.jpg|Neflite as Wart Jedite (TV Series).jpg|Jedite as Mole Carface in All Dogs Go To Heaven 2.jpg|Carface as Professor Nimnul Olivia Flaversham in The Great Mouse Detective.jpg|Olivia Flaversham as Mandy David-0.jpg|David as Spunky Ash Ketchum in Pokemon Heroes.jpg|Ash Ketchum as Flash the Wonder Dog Pikachu in Pokemon 4Ever.jpg|Pikachu as Conrad Cockatoo Chief Powhatan in Pocahontas 2 Journey to a New World.jpg|Chief Powhatan as the Head Kiwi Kekata in Pocahontas.jpg|Kekata as Pepto Gizmo Tick-Tock.png|Crocodile as Himself Sailor Mercury (TV Series).jpg|Amy/Sailor Mercury as Tammy Widow Tweed in The Fox and the Hound.jpg|Widow Tweed as Mother Squirrel Merlin in The Sword in the Stone.jpg|Merlin as MacDuff Hiram Flaversham-0.jpg|Hiram Flaversham as Roger Prince John in Robin Hood.jpg|Prince John as Lord Howie Luna (Sailor Moon TV Series).jpg|Luna as Queenie Brittany Miller in Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman.jpg|Brittany Miller as Vonda Clutchcoin Flint (TV Series).jpg|Flint as Cheddarhead Charlie Lola in Pokemon Chronicles.jpg|Lola as Camembert Katie Simba in The Lion King.jpg|Simba as Clyde Cosgrove Queen Beryl (TV Series).jpg|Queen Beryl as Kismet Papa Mousekewitz in An American Tail.jpg|Papa Mousekewitz as Chief Marley Captain Hook in Peter Pan.jpg|Captain Hook, Mr. Smee in Peter Pan Return to Neverland.jpg|Mr. Smee, Ratcliffe in Pocahontas.jpg|and Ratcliffe as the Jamaican Fruit Bats Klaus Vorstein.jpg|Klaus Vorstein as Sewernose de Bergerac Rex Owen.jpg|Rex Owen as Harry (Wolf) Sailor Venus (TV Series).jpg|Mina/Sailor Venus as Harriet Professor Oak in Pokemon Chronicles.jpg|Professor Oak as Sparky Ritchie (TV Series).jpg|Ritchie as Buzz Grandpa in The Easter Chipmunk.jpg|Grandpa as Dr. Hibbleman Giovanni in Pokemon Mewtwo Returns.jpg|Giovanni as Rat Capone James in Pokemon the Movie 2000.jpg|James as Sugar Ray Lizard Butch (Pokemon).jpg|Butch as Arnold Mousenegger Professor Ratigan in The Great Mouse Detective.jpg|Ratigan as Ratso Ratzkiwatzki Mouse Queen-0.jpg|Queen Mouse as Buffy Ratzkiwatzki Sailor Mars in the Ford Commercial.jpg|Raye/Sailor Mars as Female Mouse Daisy in Pokemon Chronicles.jpg|Daisy as Foxglove Isis-krypto-the-superdog-7.07.jpg|Isis as Winifred Klaus Vorstein.jpg|Klaus Vorstein as Bud Dr. Frankenstein.jpg|Dr. Frankenstein as Lou Lita Kino in the Ford Commercial.jpg|Lita/Sailor Jupiter as Canina La Fur Category:Chris1986 Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers spoofs Category:Chip & Dale Rescue Rangers Movie Spoof Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers TV Spoofs Category:TV-spoof Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof